Chapter 5
'' '' ''Chapter 5: The One that Nests Underground'' A Good Talking-To At Thirstquencher Empire's Soda Fountain, Colonel Capriccola is with Ed and Ben, and he is none too happy with their recent failures. Trouble in Grillin' Village After the defeat of the third crest guardian, Musashi returns to the village, raring to seek out the next of the Five Scrolls. However, upon returning to the village, Musashi is shocked to discover that the princess has taken all the money from the shops(as explained to Musashi by the town's residents). Unable to believe such a claim, Musashi heads off to the palace to let the geezer know what has occurred, and to see if he knows anything at all about this. The Second Steamdemic After arriving back at the village, Musashi is astonished to see many clouds of steam floating through the air. he quickly realizes that the problem may be Steamwood once again, and goes to the administrator's house to see if he knew about this yet. After finding nobody home, Musashi heads off to Steamwood to deal with the problem himself. After being forced to take the long way around, Musashi arrives at Steamwood, and is surprised to see the administrator lying on the ground in front of the door. The Princess...? A Volcanic Passageway Having traveled to so many places already, Musashi was unsure this time of where he could look for the next scroll. But then he remembered that after he refilled the well, a small cave had appeared in the drained part of the wall. So, naturally, Musashi marched back to the well and into the cave. Once inside, he began trekking up an incline, filled with pipes, Cure Worms, and Sphere Bats. After making his way past these hindrances, Musashi came upon the Fire Crest Geyser. which was a medium-sized pool of lava with a Fire Crest covering the entire top, blocking the lava from getting out. Now that the crest was free, it was time to release the power of the Fire Crest. Musashi used Lumina's power to unlock the Fire Crest, and a noticeable rumbling shakes the immediate area. Musashi runs off the crest just in time as a colossal pillar of lava shoots from beneath the Fire Crest, destroying the crest and blowing off the ceiling directly over the lava pool. Seeing a new way out, Musashi begins to scale the wall towards the newly formed hole(while being forced to deal with a few Sphere Bats as he does so). Where the Wind Scroll Blows Having climbed out of the hole, Musashi found himself on a small area of land, and ahead of him was a ladder embedded into a stone wall, leading up to a ledge with what looked like a large statue of an insect atop it. Below the statue lie the fourth of the five scrolls: the Wind Scroll. Upon absorbing the scroll, Musashi discovered the scroll's power that allowed Musashi to spin himself around in a whirlwind, which could not only knock away enemies, but could also drill holes in the ground, though the ground would need to be weak enough for this particular ability to work. Luckily for Musashi, one of these very holes was right at the base of the where the scroll was found, so the fencer used his newly acquired power and spun away the dirt, until the hole was fully formed, causing Musashi to fall through the underside of the Wind Scroll's platform and straight down into the Meandering Forest. An Unwanted Reunion Musashi plummeted to earth, crashing into the ground and knocking himself unconscious in the cursed Meandering Forest. To make matters worse, Musashi just happened to land in a spot in the forest that both Gingerelle and Bubbles were hanging around in! An Arthropoidian Invader Gondola Attack Upon returning to the town, Musashi hears the panicked shouts of Tim and Mint, and rushes over to see what the commotion is about. Both of the kids are shouting about a giant ant attacking the gondola office, which was shocking for Musashi to hear, so he goes to check it out. Sure enough, a colossal ant was assaulting the gondola office, crawling all over the building and smashing different parts with its vicious mandibles. Musashi makes his way through the Category:Chapters